bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Please do not use those sig speech bubbles here, I find them rather annoying. Welcome Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 Pony Your avatar is SERIOUSLY freaky. Jus' sayin'. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I. Am NEVER going to watch that show. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Poll & Add Hey man, on the main page, the Mechtogan poll is kinda old, Can You make a "Which is your favorite? Baku Sky Raiders, BakuFusion, BakuMine, or Battle Suits" Again, just a suggestion. And hey, in a few weeks, I'm making Multiple YouTube Commercials; Baku Sky Raiders, BakuFusion, Battle Suits, and BakuMine. Do you want an add in the BakuFusion Commercial? It's at the beginning: "Brought to you by: Bakugan Wikia"??? ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus| ''Blog]] 03:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE i added to my message, read above ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus| ''Blog]] 03:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? i know this will sound very offensive but i am not being cruel.... please stop being so strict with photos because i mean does it really matter wether it is low or high quality? it hurts people's feelings- The Shark Boy BakuNews Template Found the template code you were looking for. BakuNews Template I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 18:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, where did you find the darkus miserak? I have been hunting for one "till the ends of the earth" and still havent found one. --Darkusslayer When is my kickban up?!?!?!?!?!???? Dirt 20:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID AIRZEL KICKBAN ME WTF I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!!! I JUST TOLD LOP TO STOP SPAMMING IT WAS ANNOYING IM PISSED AS $H!T WHY WOULD HE BAN ME?!?!?!! Dirt 22:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey abce remeber when i said awesomeness was your judgement weapon..... i was wrong this is http://gallery.neoseeker.com/Liege/photostream/905336388 oh yah Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 20:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) AOH Today at 22:56 User: Airzel-of-Haos kickbanned me for no particular reason , so I ask that you speak to him please as he had no real reason to take action at that time. Thanks very much in advance , Yours Sincerely , Charles Stanley Abbott By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 21:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Just asking and responding hey, i got message i was trying to be helpful by adding the correct photos for the bakugan Taylean doesnt even have the right "Game" photo. i am sorry next time i will ask but at least can you use my pryus taylean pic on Taylean's page? Jaakor i can add to my own page but at least can we agree to put a correct photo on Taylean's page Zmanstardust (talk) 23:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE ok well if you cant find anything for taylean's gallery by digging it up i have the photo i posted. ummm btw i cant figure out how to make a cool custom signiture like yours with diffeernet colors and the link someone gave me didnt really help at all. do you know how to do that? Zmanstardust (talk) 23:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) re: sig ok thanks when you get back i will look forward to seeing message on how to make a cool sig. So how do you make the awesome other color and different signitures Zmanstardust (talk) 23:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) re: reply UHHHHH i am kinda new at that stuff. how did you have yours made? if you had like a video or something that went step by step to help to make it i think i could then figure it out. Hex Codes i dont think i have a clue to what those are Zmanstardust (talk) 01:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yes i do have google Zmanstardust (talk) 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC)